User talk:Iliyana Petkova
}}} =June= Hello Your talk page showed the "page does not exists" note. So I thought of leaving a message :P See you later today. If there is anything you'd like me to do, then please tell me. Hope you return soon. Take care. 05:21, 21 June, 2013 Alright 10:33, June 21, 2013 =July= Lag Sorry but I am lagging off a lot. So I had to close skype. Do you want me to do anything with the template? I know its still not looking good so I will try to change it a bit more later. And what do you think of the transparent right column boxes? 14:55, July 04, 2013 Got it :3 and thank you. Now I'm gonna try something new here. I will alter the colors on the template first. 15:08, July 04, 2013 Bows *bows to queen Ili* You are amazing Ili-san u_u that Resize page you made is wonderful u_u 04:26, 07 July, 2013 Haha. But its still good. I am going to try something new with the wiki now. And also, I am having the skype lag =_=" so I might not be online there. 09:21, 07 July, 2013 Re:Bubble Do you want me to create a template page for it? Yes. I can surely do that but I am studying right now. Test, remember? But I will do that after I get back from school. And I saw that you changed the color of the nav-box to green. I will try to make it semi-transparent after I get back from school. 23:23, 07 July, 2013 Re:Español Voy a empezar a aprender español pronto. Y cuando lo haga, podemos practicar. 10:54, July 09, 2013 haha. cute fireworks ^ ^ 12:00, 09 July, 2013 What do you mean? 13:33, July 09, 2013 Awesome That looks awesome!!!!! I wanna slide too. 23:44, 19 July, 2013 Alrighty~ Thank you 09:08,7/20/2013 =August= Images Thanks a lot for what you did on SA. But can you please improve the quality of only those images that I have uploaded. You see...the images uploaded by other users aren't really of any use. Like the last image whose quality you improved, I am thinking of using another image in its place. Thanks again *bows**bows**bows**bows**bows**bows* You are really helpful. 22:58, 4 August, 2013 Thanks a million -- 13:36,8/5/2013 Re:Music Infobox For the Special A Wiki? Okay. 12:08, 13 August, 2013 SA Openings Ili-san. I just wanted to ask if you could make a separate page for Opening 2. I have no idea about these stuffs but I thought it would look better that way. What do you think? 14:10, 14 August, 2013 I want you to make it, if you have no problem with that. Thanks for your help 23:32,8/14/2013 Sure and Thank you. -- 08:35,8/15/2013 Heeeeeeeey I love this. -- 06:30,8/25/2013 =September= T^T Summoning thy presence on Skype~! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 14:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeeey Congratulations for what? And thank you for your wishes. I miss you a lot ._. Why haven't you been on Skype recently?. Must be busy I guess.... -- 02:31,9/18/2013 =January 2014= Episode Template Ili-san, I just changed the color of this. Do you like it or do you want a new design? 08:56,1/14/2014 I am good ^___^ Can you open skype or are you still having the internet problem? :S 09:37,1/14/2014 Okie~ 09:50,1/14/2014 Hello. How are you? Ili-san I just wanted to tell you that I wont be that online on Facebook from now on until Feb 9. I have got another important exam. So can you please open skype if that isnt a problem? :( I will be online there from now on instead of Facebook. I miss talking to you as well. Sorry for the trouble. Thanks 10:26,1/20/2014 Affiliation Ili-san would you like to affiliate all your wikis with Kekkaishi? 14:58,1/28/2014 Thank you and I am good. And yes I am there and we are already talking :P 15:52,1/28/2014 Heeey *waves* I added the wordmarks to Kekkaishi Wiki. And I also added Kekkaishi's wordmark to Sekirei. Now I hope you will add the wordmark to your other wikis as well. Have a great day. 13:34,1/29/2014 Hello. Can you please check something on Kekkaishi? The templates aren't collapsible, like the Fair use, or the navigation one. When I add a class, it doesn't work. I think there needs to be some codes in the Mediawiki maybe. I tried to search a bit but I am now creating the infoboxes. So when you have time, will you give me the codes? Thank you. 11:40,1/31/2014 =February 2014= Thank you :3 and yes you did make me hungry *sobs* I am on skype but invisible. See you *waves* 10:12,2/1/2014 Re: I am good ^_^ You haven't been around on Skype ;( I miss you too. I am also to blame because I haven't been opening my Facebook but its because of exams (_ _ ) Hope we get to talk soon. Take care of yourself. Have a great day~ <3 and Happy Valentine's Day~ 10:09,2/13/2014 Happy valentine's Day! Hey Ili-san. Happy Valentine's day. Sorry Skype crashed, I guess. And I cant log in. I will be there later but you'd probably be asleep. I am sorry. I am going to take a nap now. Its still very early. 00:02,2/14/2014 Sorry =_=" I must have went to sleep. (_ _ ) 04:12,2/15/2014 I am on now :D Come over if you have time. 06:40,2/15/2014